Lara
by Author tak ber Pena
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi mungkin.. takdir nenang senang bercanda dengan kisah mereka. SasuNaru. Boylove alias yaoi. Typo(s). Cerita pasaran and gaje. Dan masih banyak lagi. Warn: re-publish!


**Disclamer** : Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini murni tercetak dari otak bebal saya ^,^

 **Title** : Lara

 **Rated** : T dulu :p

 **Pair** : SasuNaru always^_^

But slight SasuSaku and NaruHina

.

Yosh! Happy reading minnaaaaa...

o

o

o

"Su-suke... perkenalkan, i-ini Hinata, kekasihku." seorang pemuda terlihat ragu-ragu ketika sedang memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada pemuda yang duduk di depannya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah 12 tahun ini menampung pemuda itu, karna sejak orang tuanya meninggal saat dia berusia 7 tahun, orang tua Sasuke memintanya untuk tinggal bersama . Orang tua Sasuke dan orang tuanya merupakan sahabat baik.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada pemuda itu dan gadis yang berada di sampingnya bergantian, "Hn." tanggapnya singkat.

Naruto, nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang mempunyai irish biru seindah langit tanpa awan, duduk dengan canggung di sebuah kafetaria dekat dengan kampusnya. Melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya seakan memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Sasuke, kemudian gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal Uchiha-san." ucap Hinata ramah.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lagi tanpa minat.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang menunduk malu-malu di sebelahnya, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata menoleh lalu Naruto tersenyum.

"Kami... telah resmi seminggu yang lalu," jeda sejenak, Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menatap dingin dirinya, "dia... gadis yang manis 'kan Suke?"

"Hn. Tapi kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang? kenapa bukan seminggu yang lalu saat kau baru menjadikannya kekasih? bukankah kau tak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dariku hingga selama ini, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"I-itu... a-aku tak bermaksud..."

"Hn. Aku tahu itu hakmu, aku tak berhak menuntut apa pun darimu," Sasuke memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Naruto cepat, "aku masih ada urusan, aku pergi." katanya lagi meninggalkan Naruto bersama Hinata. Salah satu diantaranya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum getir.

o

o

o

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal di depan rumah, setelah sebelumnya dia kendarai dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, memasuki rumanya dengan penampilan kacau khas orang yang sedang frustasi. Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang tengah mengobrol santai di depan TV dengan langkah mantap.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san... mengenai pembicaraan kita waktu itu, aku menerimanya." kata Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke? karna jika kau sudah menerimanya, kau tidak akan bisa mundur." kata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke tegas. Ya! karna jika Fugaku telah menetapkan sesuatu, siapa pun tidak akan bisa menentangnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Benar sayang, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dulu." kata Mikoto ikut ambil suara.

"Hn. Aku sungguh-sungguh Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Dua hari yang lalu, saat keluarga Uchiha dengan Naruto juga tentunya, sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, Fugaku dan Mikoto mengatakan akan menjodohkan Sasuke dengan anak dari keluarga Haruno, dia adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut bubble gum, Haruno Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke tak begitu serius menanggapi niatan orang tuanya, tapi ketika tadi Naruto memperkenalkan kekasih barunya kepadanya, Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Uchiha selalu nomor satu, kan?

"Baiklah, kita akan mengundang keluarga Haruno untuk makan malam sabtu besok. Dan kau harus ingat ini baik-baik, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini walau apa pun yang terjadi."

"Hn." 'aku sudah tak peduli' lanjutnya dalam hati.

o

o

o

"Kaa-san sepertinya sedang sibuk, apa hari ini kita akan makan besar?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto, Naruto memang memanggil Fugaku dan Mikoto layaknya Sasuke dan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke, karena merekalah yang memintanya.

"Iya, Naru. Kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini, kau tahu? Sasuke akhirnya menerima perjodohan itu."

Naruto menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Benarkah? bagus kalau begitu, aku ikut senang." ucap Naruto lirih, "umm boleh Naru membantu, Kaa-san?" lanjut Naruto saat moodnya sudah kembali baik.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau potong sayurannya ya."

SKIP!

o

o

o

Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu membawakan bekal yang dia buat sendiri untuk Sasuke, saat ditanya Naruto hanya menjawab, bekal yang dia bawa lebih sehat dari makanan yang selalu Sasuke makan. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke menjaga pola makannya. Begitu katanya.

Dengan langkah riang, Naruto berjalan menuju atap, tempat di mana hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto, sebelumnya. Namun saat dia telah sampai dan hendak memberikan bekal itu pada Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sakura sudah di sana bersama Sasuke terlebih dahulu, sedang mencoba menyuapi bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto berbalik, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan bekalnya karna dia pikir, sudah ada Sakura sebagai penggantinya.

"Ya... harusnya aku tahu, yang aku lakukan tidak akan ada artinya lagi karna sudah ada Sakura disisi Sasuke saat ini," jeda sejenak, senyum getir terpatri diwajahnya, "ahh... lebih baik aku berikan ini pada Kiba saja." lanjutnya mencoba tak terbawa perasaan.

o

o

o

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia berniat menemui sahabatnya, Kiba, untuk memberikan bekal yang tadinya akan dia berikan pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sendu mengingat adegan yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang dia gerai indah hingga pinggangnya.

"Ahh... Hinata-chan... ada apa?" jawab Naruto, lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Umm... ano... apa Naruto-kun sudah makan?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum, tapi aku membawa bekal sendiri. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"A-aku.. belum, tadinya aku berniat mengajak Naruto-kun untuk makan di kantin, tapi ternyata Naruto-kun membawa bekal sendiri." Hinata menunduk, merasa keinginannya untuk makan bersama kekasihnya akan gagal.

Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum, dia mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, "kalau begitu, kita makan sama-sama saja, kebetulan aku membawa 2 bekal, ini..." katanya, seraya memberikan bekal yang dari tadi dia tenteng. Sepertinya memberikan bekal untuk Kiba lain kali saja. Pikir Naruto.

"Be-benarkah...? ini untukku?" ucap Hinata, irish lavendernya berbinar.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, kita duduk di sana saja..." ajak Naruto, kemudian mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di Taman kampus.

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka, wajah Hinata bersemu ketika ia merasakan suapan pertama bekal dari Naruto.

"I-ini enak sekali, Naruto-kun..." puji Hinata.

"Waaaahhh... benarkah? itu aku sendiri loh yang memasaknya."

"Naruto-kun bisa memasak?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu saja, ttebayoo. Mikoto Kaa-san yang mengajariku." Naruto berkata penuh semangat, dia tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok lain yang sejak tadi mengawasi kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Hingga emosinya telah sampai keubun-ubun.

"Tidak ada lagi bekal untukku, heh?" gumamnya dingin, namun terdengar pedih secara bersamaan.

o

o

o

Kampus sudah sepi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, meski masih ada satu atau dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kampus, seperti halnya Sausku yang belum berniat untuk pulang, dia sedang memperhatikan dari balik pintu 2 orang sahabat yang terkenal berisik seantero kampus ini, Naruto dan Kiba, pemuda dengan tatoo segitiga di kedua pipinya yang masih betah berlama-lama dalam kelas.

"Kau sudah makan, Naru? wajahmu terlihat pucat." tanya Kiba cemas saat mendapati wajah sahabatnya tak secerah biasanya. Dari balik pintu, Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Eh, aku? sudah tadi bersama Hinata, kami makan bekal yang kubawa. Kau tahu? tadinya bekal itu untuk Sasuke seperti biasa, tapi saat aku akan memberikannya sudah ada Sakura di sana, mereka makan bersama... romantis sekali... jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dan aku berniat untuk memberikan bekalku padamu, tapi aku lebih dulu bertemu dengan Hinata yang ingin mengajakku makan, jadi dari pada makananku mubazir, lebih baik aku berikan pada Hinata, kan? dan dia bilang masakanku enak." kata Naruto panjang lebar, tak menyadari raut wajah sahabatnya yang berubah masam.

"Bagaimana kau bilang 'daripada mubazir' jika tadinya kau mau memberikannya padaku." kata Kiba ketus.

"Eh, gomen puppy... besok akan kubawakan untukmu, aku janji." ucap Naruto tidak enak.

Sasuke mendengus, dia berpikir ternyata Naruto tidak melupakannya, tapi harusnya dia bilang dulu padanya, kan?

"Naru... kau tak apa?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba saat melihat Naruto diam cukup lama.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kiba... memangnya aku kenapa?" kata Naruto pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan berbohong! kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi pagi, kau terlihat murung, kau kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, Naruto tahu, Kiba adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya, namun Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuat Kiba khawatir.

"Aku memang tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darimu." Naruto cemberut, sementara Kiba mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ceritakan... apa kau ada masalah? bukankah kau bilang semua akan baik-baik saja?" kata Kiba menyelidik.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Sasuke... dia... akhirnya menerima perjodohan dengan Sakura," ucap Naruto lirih, wajahnya menunduk. Sementara Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya. Sebenarnya apa maksud si Dobe itu. Batinnya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau gegabah, dia masih ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh.

"Benarkah? kupikir Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." kata Kiba tak percaya.

"Ya, Kiba. Kita mana tahu hati seseorang, kan? mungkin Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura-chan. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi. Seperti aku dan Hinata." Naruto tersenyum setelah megucapkan itu, tapi Kiba tahu betul jika senyum itu palsu.

"Kau hanya kasihan padanya, saat dia bilang dia menyukaimu.. maka dari itu kau mau menerimanya. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kalian ini sepasang kekasih yang bahagia." ucap Kiba datar.

"Yakk puppy... Hinata gadis yang baik, aku yakin aku bisa menyayanginya seiring berjalannya waktu, aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya."

"Ya. Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Hehe... sudahlah Kiba, aku baik-baik saja."

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening, Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Kiba yang sibuk memperhatikan Naruto.

Kiba menghela nafas, kemudian dia membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan, "Jadi... sudah tidak ada harapan lagi?"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak punya harapan, Kiba." kata Naruto, tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu.

"Itu karna kau tidak mau mencobanya, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?"

"Haha... aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencobanya, aku tahu ini mustahil."

Sasuke masih berdiri dibalik pintu, mendengarkan obrolan Naruto dan Kiba yang terdengar ambigu.

"Kau pengecut!" kata Kiba mengejek.

"Aku tahu, aku memang pengecut, aku terlalu takut jika nantinya dia akan menjauhiku, setelah tahu perasaanku padanya."

"Bagaimana jika dia justru akan menerima perasaanmu?"

Sasuke semakin tertarik, ia bersender didinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto menatap Kiba lekat-lekat, yang dikatakan Kiba memang ada benarnya. Tapi Kiba juga benar tentang Naruto adalah seorang pengecut.

"Aku lebih baik diam namun tetap bisa berada di sekitarnya, daripada mencoba hal yang tidak jelas kepastiannya. Aku... aku takut kehilangannya, Sasuke tidak sama sepertiku."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia sudah menduga bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang dirinya.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan memendamnya, Naru? kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri jika terus seperti ini, dan menjadikan Hinata kekasih hanya lah pengalihan agar kau tidak memikirkannya terus-menerus, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Hinata itu gadis yang baik, jadi aku akan mudah untuk menyayanginya, lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku..." Naruto masih tenang, dia tidak mau terpancing.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata, tapi bukan itu intinya..."

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun dan aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku juga sudah menyiapkan fisik dan mentalku jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menikah dengan orang lain. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto, dia sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya, setidaknya katakan padanya agar beban dihatimu berkurang. Bukannya terus diam seperti orang bodoh." kata Kiba tak kalah keras, ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun tanpa punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ya! aku memang mencintainya! aku mencintai Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika ini hanya aku saja yang merasakannya, Aku-"

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, Naruto dan Kiba menoleh, mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan akhirnya geram juga, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Hingga ia tak segan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Sasuke butuh penjelasan.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Naruto? katakan apa maksud dari apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pemuda anjing itu?" kata Sasuke dingin, wajahnya merah padam akibat emosinya yang memuncak.

"Suke... se-sejak kapan k-kau di situ?" ucap Naruto tergagap, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa Sasuke mendengar semuanya? batin Naruto cemas, sementara Kiba yang tadinya terkejut kini hanya menatap datar, dia kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang dirinya.

"Jelaskan! apa benar kau mencintaiku?" perintah Sasuke, tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto, Kiba yang melihat itu geram dan menyuarakan protesnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha?! lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto!" ucap Kiba penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Inazuka. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja." balas Sasuke dingin, tangannya masih mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto. Kiba hanya berdecak.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku! apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? bahwa kau mencintaiku? katakan jika ini hanya lelucon, katakan Naruto!"

"S-suke... hiks..." Naruto tidak sanggup berkata lebih banyak, hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, dia memberikan tatapan dingin sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang masih bergeming.

"Naru... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba, dia khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah kejadian ini.

Naruto jatuh terduduk, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kelas, memeluk lututnya dan tubuhnya bergetar seperti orang kedinginan, "Ki-kiba... apa y-yang baru sa-saja terja-di... hiks... ini bohong, kan? Sasuke tidak sunguh-sunguh tahu semuanya, kan? hiks... Sasuke akan me-membenciku... Kiba.. bagaimana ini... hiks... hiks..."

"Naru..." pangil Kiba lirih, matanya menatap penuh iba pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 ***Sasuke's Pov on***

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100km/jam. Aku tidak peduli! Aku marah. Aku marah pada Naruto, biasa-bisanya dia mengatakkan bahwa dia mencintaiku! dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dan aku baru tahu setelah aku sudah tidak bisa lagi lepas dari perjanjianku dengan Tou-san. BRENGSEK! Tapi aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri, harusnya aku memang tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini hanya karna Naruto mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Aaarrrrgggh! apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Naruto mencintaiku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan itu sudah dia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun? Cih! kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Ya! aku mencintainya. Aku mencinta Naruto sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki dirumahku, sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya, aku pikir itu hanya perasaan kagum saat aku melihat senyum hangatnya yang ia berikan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Tapi perasaanku terus berkembang ketika dia terus mendekatiku dan mengajakku berbicara tentang banyak hal meskipun aku menolaknya. Aku suka caranya mendekatiku, dia berisik, tapi aku menyukainya. Dan ketika kita beranjak dewasa, aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku berubah menjadi cinta, saat dia selalu memperhatikanku dari hal yang besar bahkan hak terkecil sekalipun. Aku mencintainya, dan semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

Tapi aku menyangkalnya. Aku pikir ini aneh, tidak wajar, dan... mustahil. Aku menyangkalnya dengan sering memacari beberapa teman wanitaku, dan Naruto masih bersikap biasa saja. Dan aku berpikir itu pasti karna dia hanya menganggapku kakak, dan itu wajar, kan? Memang aku mengharapkan apa? Naruto menyukaiku juga, begitu? haha... lucu sekali! aku saja menyangkal perasaanku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku berharap dia ... dia juga menyukaiku. ck! aku tahu aku egois.

Tapi saat beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto mengenalkan gadis bernama Hinata itu sebagai kekasihnya, entah kenapa dadaku terasa... sesak. Meskipun hal itu tidak aku tunjukan secara gamblang, tapi jika Naruto bisa melihatnya hatiku retak dan hampir hancur.

"BRENGSEK!" umpatku bersamaan dengan tanganku yang memukul kemudi mobilku dengan keras.

"Naruto bodoh! Brengsek! bisa-bisanya dia bilang dia mencintaiku setelah aku menerima perjodohan itu, aku sudah tak akan bisa lepas dari hal itu, kan? Sial!"

Aku terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dari laju mobilku, bahkan jika nantinya mobil ini menabrak sesuatu aku sudah tidak peduli.

o

o

o

Aku tahu, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Tapi aku baru saja sampai dirumahku, dengan keadaan mabuk pula. Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa meringankan bebanku, dan kata orang minuman beralkohol bisa melakukannya, meskipun hanya sebentar.

Rasanya begitu sesak saat aku tahu kenyataan itu, saat aku tahu seseorang yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku, namun ketika hal itu sudah tak bisa lagi diwujudkan. Tapi kenapa saat tahu bahwa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan sama dengnku justru membuatku semakin sakit?

Aku berdecak, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karna alkohol dan Naruto yang memenuhi otakku. Aku mendorong pintu rumahku dengan keras yang sebenarnya pelan, tenagaku lenyap gara-gara mabuk. CK! alkohol sialan!

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku berharap ada yang membukanya, bahkan aku tidak peduli jika itu Tou-san sekalipun, tapi saat aku sudah pasrah dan berpikir untuk pergi lagi, pintu itu terbuka.

Ceklek!

Aku berbalik, dan aku melihat siapa yang membukanya. Aku mendengus. Naruto, sungguh... aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini, mungkin harusnya aku memang tidak pulang.

Dia menggunakan kaos orange polos dan celana pendek dengan penampilan acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ohh shit! hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"Su-suke..." aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang begitu lirih.

"..." aku masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja, dan tak menjawab panggilannya.

Naruto berjalan dibelakangku, setelah menutup kembali pintu rumah dengan pelan. Mungkin dia takut mengganggu penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Suke..." panggilnya sekali lagi, aku berhenti mendadak membuat Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangku menabrak punggungku pelan, "ugh... gomen." rintihnya.

"Hn." jawabku seadanya, sungguh... kepalaku sudah berdenyut, sangat sakit.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku berbalik, refleks Naruto melangkah mundur karna posisi kami yang terlalu dekat. Aku tersenyum getir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku dingin. Aku melihat dahinya mengernyit dan hidungnya mengendus ke arahku.

"K-kau mabuk, Suke?" tanyanya lagi setelah menyadari keadaanku.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku." ucapku dingin, tak sejalan dengan apa yang ada dihatiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan agar dia menjauh padahal hatiku ingin dia mendekat, hingga tubuhnya bisa ku peluk? Mulut sialan!

"Me-menjauh katamu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya." 'tidak, bukan begitu maksudku' suara hatiku mengikuti.

"A-apa ini karna kata-kataku waktu itu? karna-"

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu! kau membuatku muak." sial! tak seharusnya aku bilang begitu, kan? Naruto kumohon mengertilah.

Orang bilang, minuman beralkohol membuat orang yang meminumnya dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita keluarkan jika dalam keadaan sadar, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, seharusnya aku bilang aku marah karna aku baru mengetahui Naruto mencintaiku di waktu yang tidak tepat, seharusnya aku bilang aku marah karna Naruto menjadikan Hinata kekasih padahal dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Harusnya aku 'kan yang jadi kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mampu mengatakannya, kenapa?!

Naruto tersenyum getir dibalik wajahnya yang menunduk, "Jadi karna itu, apa aku semenjijikkan itu hanya karna aku mencintaimu? kau tahu, Suke? siapa yang biasa memilih seseorang akan jatuh cinta pada siapa! begitu pun aku! kau pikir aku mau jatuh cinta padamu yang sama jenis denganku. Tidak! tapi apa dayaku, hati dan perasaanku kehendak Tuhan, aku tak bisa apa-apa," katanya lirih.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah banyak bicara! kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan." ucapku dengan suara rendah menahan amarah. Kemudian aku berbaik hendak meninggalkan Naruto, namun suara pemuda yang kucintai sejak 12 tahun yang lalu itu kembali menghentikan langkahku.

"Begitu ya? mendengar suaraku saja kau sudah tidak sudi," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, aku bisa merasakan dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis dari suaranya yang bergetar, "jika aku memang semenjijikkan itu dimatamu, aku.. aku akan menjauhimu, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi." lanjutnya, lalu kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukuku yang sedikit panjang menembus telapak tanganku hingga berdarah. "Brengsek!" umpatku dengan volume rendah.

 ***Sasuke's pov off***

O

O

O

Semenjak hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke memburuk, Naruto lebih memilih taman belakang sekolah sebagai tempat bersantainya di waktu istirahat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, atap adalah tempat terbaik baginya karna di sana, Naruto bisa benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan Sasuke. Dulu.

Keadaannya sudah berbeda sekarang, Naruto sengaja menghindari Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak terganggu akan kehadirannya. Begitu pikirnya. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura. Haha.. tentu saja, bukan? Mereka 'kan sepasang kekasih. Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

"Yo! Naruto..." panggil Kiba yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh pemuda dengan 3 goresan mirip kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, karna ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pendengarannya.

"Naruto." ulang Kiba saat sudah duduk disamping Naruto. Kiba merengut karena diabaikan lalu matanya menemukan sesuatu yang sudah membuat dirinya diabaikan. Kiba menyabut paksa earphone dari telinga Naruto.

"Aduh. hey...! eh Kiba... sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dari tadi tentu saja, kau saja yang tuli." ejek Kiba kesal.

"Eh? siapa yang kau bilang tuli, heh? aku 'kan memakai ini tentu saja aku tidak dengar." kata Naruto seraya menunjukkan earphonenya yang ia ambil paksa dari Kiba.

"Terserah," jeda sejenak, kiba ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya dipohon tepat di sebelah Naruto, "aku mencarimu dari tadi, ternyata kau di sini. Sedang menghindari sesuatu, hmm?" lanjut Kiba, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat, "lebih tepatnya, diminta menghindar... semalam Sasuke memintaku untuk menjauhinya." ucap Naruto santai. Mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Uchiha sialan itu bilang begitu padamu? brengsek!" umpat Kiba penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Sasuke memang pantas meminta hal seperti itu padaku. Aku penyuka sesama jenis, dan aku menjijikkan." kata Naruto, dengan suara yang terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Jadi kau anggap aku dan Shika juga menjijikkan begitu?." ucap Kiba ketus, tidak terima dia yang nyatanya juga penyuka sesama jenis.

"Issssth... bukan begitu maksudku, Baka! maksudku Sasuke... mungkin dia menganggap orang seperti kita menjijikkan, dia 'kan tidak sama seperti kita."

"Dia pasti akan menyesal melakukan ini padamu, suatu saat nanti." kata Kiba mencoba menghibur.

"Haha.. jangan bercanda, Kiba. Itu tidak mungkin. Jadi... apa kau punya usul agar aku bisa benar-benar menjauhinya? aku... tidak ingin Sasuke semakin membenciku." ucap Naruto, suaranya terdengar sendu di akhir kalimat.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai dari rumahnya, pindah dari sana mungkin." kata Kiba asal.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Kiba erat. "Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih selalu tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedang terluka, "Berhentilah berpura-pura kuat. Aku benci itu."

"Hehe... saat ini, aku masih baik-baik saja, Kiba. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Kiba cukup lama. "Aku pasti akan membutuhkan ini suatu saat nanti, dan jika saat itu tiba... kau yang harus melakukannya, lebih erat dari ini." ucap Naruto lirih.

Kiba tak membalas ucapan Naruto, hanya tangannya yang terulur untuk memeluk Naruto tak kalah erat.

O

O

O

Sejak Naruto SMP, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja agar dia tidak begitu menyusahkan kedua orang tua Sasuke, awalnya mereka tidak menyetujui itu, namun setelah Naruto meyakinkan akhirnya mereka mengiyakan kemauan Naruto, namun Syaratnya, uang hasil dari Naruto bekerja ia tabungkan untuk masa depannya sendiri dan biaya hidupnya tetap jadi tanggungan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Naruto bekerja part time, dan itu dia lakukan saat dirinya pulang dari sekolahnya, namun jika sekolahnya libur Naruto akan bekerja full time.

Seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini, menjadi pelayan di sebuah cafe adalah pekerjaannya. Dan dia menikmatinya. Tapi saat ini, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya fokus dengan pekerjaannya, dia terus saja memikirkan omongan Kiba disekolah tadi.

Dan akhirnya... Setelah ia pikirkan masak-masak dibuatlah satu keputusan.

O

O

O

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha berjalan dengan tenang, tidak seperti makan malam biasanya yang ramai oleh celoteh Naruto, namun setelan 15 menit berlau Naruto membuka suara.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san...umm dan Suke, Naru ingin bicara." kata Naruto menatap satu persatu orang di depannya. Dia sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Bicara apa, Naru? sepertinya penting sekali." Mikoto menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan nada lembut khas seorang ibu, Fugaku diam saja namun dia tetap memperhatikan, sementara Sasuke, dia hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

"A-ano... Naru... Naru ingin pindah dari sini." kata Naruto gugup.

"Kau bilang apa, Naru? jangan bercanda..." kali ini Fugaku yang angkat bicara. Mikoto menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"Na-naru tidak bercanda, Tou-san. Naru hanya ingin mandiri saja, Naru tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san..."

"Tidak, tidak... kami masih mengizinkan jika kau ingin bekerja, tapi jika kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkanmu, Naru, kami tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini... dan siapa bilang kau merepotkan? Kami justru senang ada kau di sini..." Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Naru mohon Kaa-san... Tou-san... Naru berjanji akan berkunjung kesini, setiap hari kalau perlu. Naru hanya ingin jadi manusia yang mandiri." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tak bereaksi apa pun. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Fugaku.

"I-iya Tou-san.." jawab Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Kau tega sekali... hiks... Naru.. hiks... Kaa-san tidak bisa.. hiks... jauh darimu... hiks..." kata Mikoto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam lembut tangan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san... jangan menangis... Naru berjanji Naru tidak akan nakal setelah pindah dari sini, Naru akan tetap jadi anak baik, Naru juga akan tetap rajin menabung... Kaa-san percaya 'kan pada Naru?" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

Fugaku menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah... Tou-san tahu kau anak yang keras kepala, kau boleh pindah dari sini."

"Anata! apa yang kau lakukan." Bentak Mikoto tak terima.

"Tenanglah sayang... kau harus percaya pada Naruto... dia juga pasti akan baik-baik saja," pandangan Fugaku beralih pada Naruto, "Tapi kau harus terima satu hal Naru... biaya sekolahmu, tatap kami yang tanggung."

"Ugh... baiklah... terimakasih Tou-san... Kaa-san..." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu, Na-"

GREEK!

Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

BLAM!

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras, mengagetkan ketiga orang yang masih berada di meja makan.

O

O

O

Satu minggu sudah Naruto pindah dari mension Uchiha yang besar ke sebuah flat kecil di pinggiran kota Konoha, awalnya... setiap malam ia akan menangis menjelang tidur karna belum terbiasa dan rasa rindu terhadap Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi meskipun sulung Uchiha itu berada nun jauh di Negri paman sam karna urusan bisnis, dan terlebih... Sasuke. Tapi dia sadar, itu adalah pilihannya sendiri jadi Naruto tidak boleh cengeng, toh dia masih bisa berkunjung... meskipun hal itu belum dia lakukan hingga hari ini. Ia terlalu takut bertemu dengan Sasuke, karna pemuda itulah alasan kenapa dia pindah dari mension besar Uchiha.

o

o

o

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa menyusuri koridor kampusnya, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 dan dia takut terlambat. Naruto ada kelas pagi 15 menit lagi.

Tapi ketika dia samapi di depan kelasnya, seorang gadis yang ternyata kekasihnya memanggil dari jarak 5 meter dibelakangnya.

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri malu-malu membawa bingkisan ditangannya.

"O-hai... Hinata-chan..." balasnya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat, lalu menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

"I-ini untuk Na-naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Apa ini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, dahinya berkerut.

"I-itu... sarapan untuk Naruto-kun." kata Hinata lagi, "aku dengar, Naruto-kun pindah dari rumah Sasuke dan hidup mandiri sekarang." lanjutnya. Berita itu sudah menyebar rupanya.

"Eh... yaaa... begitulah..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "tapi ini benar untukku?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

Hinata mengangguk, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putihnya, "I-itu... aku sendiri yang memasaknya, u-untuk membalas bekal yang Naruto-kun berikan waktu itu kepadaku."

"Waaaahhhh... pasti enak. Tapi sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "A-aku senang melakukannya, hitung-hitung belajar untuk melayani Naruto-kun." lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ini bisa saja, boleh aku memakannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan.

Gadis berirish lavender itu harap-harap cemas menanti tanggapan Naruto atas makanan yang dia buatkan khusus untuk pemuda secerah mentari itu, "Ini sangat enak..." kata Naruto, matanya berbinar menikmati tiap suapan makanan yang memasuki kerongkongannya, "Kau memang calon istri idaman." dan Hinata pun tak lagi bisa menahan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Istri, huh?" gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintai dari balik dinding kelas Naruto.

O

O

O

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, jika hatinya terus meronta dari belenggu keegoisan seorang Uchiha, namun raganya tetap bergeming tak mau mengungkapkan kejujuran yang telah sekian lama ia pendam. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang tetap memilih diam meskipun dia tahu Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, Sasuke tahu dia memang bodoh. Bodoh karna membiarkan Naruto pergi menjauh padahal dirinya masih sanggup menggapai.

Namun apalah daya, perjodohan yang sudah dia sepakati sendiri tak mampu untuk dia putus seenaknya, itu juga janjinya saat itu. 'dan kau harus ingat ini baik-baik, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini walau apapun yang terjadi' kata-kata Fugaku saat itu masih terngiang jelas dalam otaknya. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa menentangnya.

Sasuke memang selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi kali ini jauh mengerikan... tatapannya terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, ya! tentu saja, Naruto lah hidupnya, kini dia menjauh... dan Sasuke lah yang memintanya, meskipun ada makna lain saat ia meminta Naruto menjauhinya.

Apalagi beberapa menit yang lalu, dia yang berdiri dibalik dinding kelas terus saja mendengarkan obrolan memuakkan dari pemuda yang dia cintai bersama kekasihnya, Hinta calon istri idaman Naruto bilang? haha BRENGSEK! apakah Naruto-nya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis tak berpupil itu? apa Naruto sudah berpaling dari dirinya? secepat itu, kah? memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Sasuke serasa diremas dengan kuat.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke, tangannya meninju udara kosong.

O

O

o

Dan hari itupun tiba, hari dimana pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura dilangsungkan, Sang gadis terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun sebatas lutut senada dengan surai buble gumnya, sedangkan Sasuke tampak sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam yang ia masukkan ke dalam jaznya, dengan hiasan mawar di sebelah dada kirinya.

Mereka tampak serasi disetiap mata yang memandang, begitupun Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk datang, namun dia tidak enak hati pada orang tua Sasuke yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagain orang tuanya sendiri.

Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata pun tak luput dari perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto tampak elegan dengan tuxedo hitam membungkus tubuh mungilnya, Naruto memang uke yang sempurna untuk seme manapun, tapi dia juga tidak buruk untuk dijadikan kekasih dari seorang gadis.

Hinata juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun yang memanjang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, sewarna dengan tuxedo yang dikenakkan oleh Naruto, rambut panjang yang biasanya Hinata gerai begitu saja, kali ini ia gelung menyisakan sedikit ikalan tipis dikedua sisi telinganya. Bahkan jika tamu tidak mengenal siapa itu Uchiha, mereka akan mengira Naruto dan Hinata lah pasangan yang akan bertunangan malam itu.

Sasuke berdecak sekali saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dan Sakura, tidak suka meihat keserasian mereka yang tampak begitu jelas dimatanya.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke... Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto memberi selamat, senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya padahal dihatinya, ia sedang menangis hebat.

"Hn/terimakasih Naruto..." kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, tapi dengan kata yang berbeda.

Hinata mengikuti, mengambil giliran untuk menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura... kau cantik sekali malam ini, cocok dengan Sasuke yang tampan." puji Hinata, tak menyadari ada sebuah hati yang tersayat mendengar kata 'cocok' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau juga... kau tampak sangat serasi denga Naruto, dia juga tampan."

Giliran Sasuke yang tidak terima, dari balik saku, tangannya mengepal. Dia mendecih dalam hati menanggapi perkataan gadis yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya itu.

O

O

O

Siang hari di minggu keempat setelah pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto sudah menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada, dia sadar dia tak seharusnya menangisi apa yang memang bukan miliknya.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang asik menikmati bekal yang Hinata bawakan untuknya, kegiatan itu memang sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi keduanya, Hinata lah yang memintanya. Saat bekal mereka sudah sama-sama habis, terciptalah keheningan, Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan demikian juga dengan Hinata.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke berdiri dibalik pohon seperti seorang penguntit, mengintai kegitan yang Naruto lakukan setiap hari, karna pemuda itu benar-benar menjauhinya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersiksa lahir dan batin.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata berusaha tidak gugup di depan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa, Naruto-kun sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Eh? te-tentu saja Hinata-chan... kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari si pirang.

"Karna sebenarnya aku ragu pada Naruto-kun, kita tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang kebanyakan sepasang kekasih lakukan... seperti berkencan, makan malam berdua, dan... dan... berciuman." pinta Hinata gugup, rona merah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya saat mengucapkan kata 'berciuman'.

Seketika itu juga, nafas Sasuke memburu, mendengar Hinata yang meminta Naruto menciumnya benar-benar membuat amarahnya sampai hingga kepalanya. 'dasar jalang' gumam Sasuke jijik.

"Ahahaha... be-benarkah?" ucap Naruto canggung, "La-lalu... apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Cium aku." ucap Hinata, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Ap-apa?" teriak Naruto, tidak menyangka Hinata akan sefrontal itu.

"Cium.. aku... Naruto-kun, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku." ulang Hinata.

"Ugh... ba-baiklah..."

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, tidak percaya Naruto akan mengiyakan permintaan wanita jalang itu, Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jari di kedua tangannya memutih hampir membiru saking kuatnya, rahangnya mengeras, dadanya naik turun tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Tangan kananya yang masih mengepal Sasuke tempelkan ke batang pohon yang tadi dia jadikan sandaran, giginya bergemelutuk saat wajah Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Hinata.

BUGH!

Batang pohon itu bergoyang, membuat daun-daun yang sudah mengering berjatuhan dari tangkainya, dan Naruto melihatnya... Sasuke di sana, berada tidak jauh darinya dengan pohon yang masih menyisakan sedikit getaran akibat pukulan kuat yang Sasuke lakukan, kemudian... sosok itu pergi menjauh saat sebelumnya memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

'Suke... ada apa denganmu?! tanya Naruto dalam hati, pandangannya bisa lum lepas dari punggung Sasuke hinga sosok itu menghilang.

"Gomen Hinata-chan.. a-aku harus pergi." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

O

O

o

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar gerbang kampusnya, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membatu, seolah dirinya dipaku dengan martil raksasa.

Apa yang dia lihat dihadapanya sekarang benar-benar mampu menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak berbentuk, membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan tak bertulang, Naruto hampir jatuh jika saja tangannya tak berpegangan pada tembok pembatas.

Likuid bening itu akhirnya meluncur dari manik sejernih samudranya tanpa izin, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya agar tangisnya tak terlihat, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain, terutama Sasuke.

Dihadapannya saat ini... dari jarak tak kurang dari 3 meter, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan tunangannya, Sakura... sedang berciuman dengan panas, tidak perduli dengan sekitar yang menatap tak percaya ke arah mereka.

Sebenarnya.. Sasuke tidak berniat melakukan adegan yang tidak seharusnya dipertontonkan didepan umum itu, tapi saat dia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, bayangan Naruto yang hampir saja mencium Hinata di depan matanya tiba-tiba muncul . Membuat amarahnya seketika meluap, dan pada saat yang bersamaan, dirinya yang memang sedang bersama dengan Sakura, langsung menyambar bibir gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu begitu saja dengan ganas, Sasuke melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sakura seolah bibir yang sedang dilumatnya adalah bibir pemuda yang tengah terpaku didepannya.

Naruto lemas, kakinya yang tak sanggup melangkah dia paksa untuk berbalik, pemuda dengan surai pirang itu berjalan perlahan, kemudian langkah kecilinya berubah menjadi cepat tak terkendali. Naruto ingin pergi sejauhnya dari Sasuke, tidak peduli jika kakinya ia langkahkan kembali masuk ke dalam kampusnya.

"Sial! Tak seharusnya aku bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis seperri ini. Menjijikaan." Naruto menhapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia berlari, terus dan terus berlari. Hanya 1 tempat yang terfikirkan olehnya. Atap. Ya atap, karna tak akan ada siapapun disana. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tau betapa menjijikan dan menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

O

O

O

Tbc or end?

By the way... sebenernya ini bukan pertama kalinya saya buat ff disini... tapi kemampuan saya memang masih jauh dari author yang lain... jadi ... bersediakah membimbing saya?


End file.
